The Devil's World
by Prince-junghoseok
Summary: Yoongi tak waras. Hidupnya seakan dipandu iblis. Yoongi berjalan menuju Jahanam bersamanya. Mungkin baginya, tak ada hidup yang lebih bahagia dibandingkan hidup dalam kasih sayang iblis yang menyesatkannya dalam dunia yang keparat. It is YoonMin. Jimin-Yoongi. BTS. Bangtansonyeondan.


The Devil's World

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Its Boy X Boy

Rate : T (a little bit M for language)

* * *

 _Hidup sebatang kara dan terjebak di dalam perangkap iblis untuk merasakan kebejatan dunia._

Bagi Yoongi itu sudah biasa. Karena Yoongi yang dengan kasihannya memang sudah terjebak dalam perangkap itu. Seakan menyatu dengan jiwanya, sebesar apapun upayanya ia tidak akan pernah terbebas dari sana. Mengerikan.

 _Pemerasan, pembunuhan, seks_ _,_ _berjudi_ _,_ _narkoba_.

Itu bukan lagi hal yang Yoongi takutkan. Yoongi. Justru semua dengan sadisnya Yoongi sebut kesenangan. Sadis memang.

Hidup tanpa didampingi seseorang yang menyayanginya dan mengasihinya, maaf Yoongi bisa tersedak ludahnya sendiri jika mendengar ini, justru malah membuatnya semakin terperangkap dalam kesesatan. Tak peduli jika ia juga harus terjebak di dalam neraka sekalipun, Yoongi tak takut.

Dan sebuah klub malamlah yang merupakan tempat yang paling sempurna untuk melakukan dosa dan kebejatannya. Sekali saja Yoongi tak pernah sudi untuk absen mengunjungi, bersenang senang, dan mencari uang disana. Akuilah, hidupnya sangat kotor dan keparat.

Yoongi bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu bagi siapapun yang ingin menyewanya. Mungkin bayaran sebagai pemuas memang tidak bisa membuatnya membeli sebuah mobil _Limosin_ terbaru, seperti milik Paris Hilton, si selebritis pemain film porno itu. Pun tak cukup untuk membeli rumah mewah dengan perabotan yang supermahal di dalamnya. Tetapi Yoongi rasa penghasilannya ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan menjadi seorang bartender, si pecundang yang hanya bisa menuangkan likuid memabukkan itu, saja. Malahan, Yoongi secara bejatnya seperti kecanduan dengan semua umpan-umpan iblis itu. Selalu memuja dan terus menekuni profesinya sebagai pemuas nafsu dan tak mau berhenti. Otaknya benar-benar sudah tak waras!

" _Goddamn_ " desis Yoongi kemudian meneguk minuman berkadar alkoholnya kasar, sampai dibuat batuk karena tersedak. Oh. Kampungan sekali.

" _Are you okay, Yoon?"_

Yoongi mendengus kecil, menatap sekilas pada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut keheranan.

" _Oh, you know it, Old man was so fuckin crazy . He ripped my asshole!"_ pekik Yoongi kesal diiringi dengan umpatan khasnya yang samar. Salahkan dentuman music berisik dan tak jelas dari dalam klub malam itu. Menurunkan gelas di genggamannya dengan kasar. Sedangkan pemuda lainnya hanya tertawa renyah mendengar umpatan kasar yang keluar dari bibir manis Yoongi. Yoongi tak pernah berubah, pikirnya.

" _Just take it easy._ Kau memberikan tubuh usangmu itu, dan lelaki itu membayarmu. Tak perlu mengeluh. Buruk sekali" ujar sang lawan bicara dengan enteng.

Mendengar itu, Yoongi memutar kedua matanya jengah. Bibir tipis itu kembali menggumamkan umpatan kasar favoritnya, lagi. Tapi sang bartender sok bijak itu hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh. Pendengarannya sudah terlalu biasa mendapatkan dan terbelai dengan tidak elitnya oleh semua kata yang ' terlampau manis' yang Yoongi sering ucapkan padanya.

"Seokjinhyung!"

Huh. Seseorang melengkingkan suaranya dengan tidak indahnya, sekedar menyapa si bartender sok tampan itu, tidak terlalu terdengar begitu jelas _sih_.

Yoongi menolehkan wajahnya malas menatap tak minat pada pemilik suara rendah yang sumbang dan menjengkelkan itu. Ah. Ternyata, Si Taehyung. Penari _striptease_ yang cukup terkenal dengan gerakkan super-duper sensual dan tubuh aduhai seksinya yang selalu menjadi candu para pengunjung klub malam keparat itu.

Mengetahui jika itu adalah Taehyung, Yoongi kembali acuh dan membiarkan Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi. Memang kau berharap siapa Yoongi? Pangeran kaya, yang akan memberimu setumpuk gunung uang setelah kau memberikan pelayanan kotor untuk memuaskan nafsu birahinya hah? Biarkan iblis menuntunmu ke jahanam Yoongi.

Merasa diabaikan oleh si bartender yang ia sapa dengan nama Seokjintadi, Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang masih menggumam tak jelas disampingnnya.

Yoongi yang dengan seenaknya menangkap bayangan Taehyung oleh ekor mata kecil itu. Cih, mimic si penari bugil itu membuatnya mual. Adalah Yoongi yang berusaha untuk tetap diam. Melihatnya, Taehyung mengulum senyumnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yoongi.

"Biar kutebak. Moodmu sedang buruk hyung?" kekeh Taehyung menebak oh- tidak ia seakan sok tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda manis disampingnya yang masih sibuk memainkan gelas bir kecilnya. Yoongi menggendikkan bahu asal sebagai jawaban tak sopannya. Bibirnya tak bergerak sama sekali karena terlalu malas sekedar untuk merespon lawan bicaranya.

" _Hi_ sayang" ucap si bartender yang sekarang sok tampan itu kemudian mencairkan suasana yang membeku di antara mereka. Mengetahui bartender itu sudah kembali, Taehyung semakin mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Seokjinhyung!" Taehyung berusaha memekik riang. Taehyung yang sekarang menopang dagunya sendiri dan berkedip sensual, berniat menggoda si kekasih _sok_ -nya. Seokjintertawa kecil sambil merendahkan tubuh jangkungnya, bertumpu pada kedua sikutnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya tepat atau mungkin beberapa sentimeter di hadapan wajah Taehyung. Sengaja nederukan nafas bau alkoholnya membelai mesra wajah Taehyung. Oke. Sebagai respon, Taehyung meletakkan telapak tangannya pada salah satu pipi kurus itu, perlahan ia mengusap pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya, seperti biasa, dengan gerakan sensual.

" _You danced well, Baby"_ bisik Seokjinmenggombal garing tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya, dan masih membiarkan Taehyung mengusap lembut pipinya. Adalah yang membuat Taehyung tertawa geli setelah mendapatkan gombalan klasik itu. Memang sudah banyak atau mungkin terlalu banyak yang berkata begitu, namun rasanya berbeda jika Seokjinyang mengatakannya secara langsung dengan sebuah bisikan sensual. Cih, itu gaya kuno, Taehyung. Pun Taehyung hanya menggumam dengan tetap menampilkan senyuman bahkan seringaian manis andalannya. Mata itu menggerling nakal seraya tertawa kecil.  
" _Thanks my boy"_ bisik Taehyung tak kalah sensual. Tunggu. Peringatan bagi pengendali libido seokjin! Nyalakan alarmnya! Tulikan pendengarannya karena Taehyung sedikit menambahkan efek desah dalam bisikan itu.

Perlahan kedua matanya yang berbulu mata -oke kitapuji Taehyung sekarang- lentik itu terpejam setelah merasakan wajah Seokjinyang mulai menghapuskan jarak diantara keduanya. Semakin mendekat dan menipis. Semakin tipis. Bibir mereka hampir saja bersentuhan, jika saja

"Aku masih disini" Yoongi berdecak dengan tak sopannya seketika. Alhasil, membuat Seokjinmendengus seakan menyumpahserapahi pemuda kurang ajar disampingnya seraya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Hey ayolah! Mungkin Seokjinakan menganggap dirinya sebagai pe-cun-dang kelas kakap jika kesempatan emas untuk mencium, mengulum dan melumat bibir ranum dihadapannya seketika diganggu begitu saja. Dan. Bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Di sudut lain Taehyung perlahan membuka kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan manik keindahan kesukaan seokjinnya itu. Uh. _So Cheesy._ Baiklah seperti di dalam adegan kampungan opera sabun jaman dahulu, Taehyung menatap kagum pemandangan dihadapannya kini. Adalahpemandangan sebuah bayangan rupa wajah dengan ketampanan tiada tara. Mereka saling bertatap penuh kerinduan, ada siratan nafsu didalamnya. Dengan Seokjinyang merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar pada salah satu pipinya, kini menghapus jarak keduanya. Memangut mesra namun menuntut bibir itu dalam sebuah ciuman manis. Mengacuhkan Yoongi yang malang yang semakin melontarkan kembali umpatan kasar dan kampungan dari bibir kecilnya. Seakan Tuhan telah menulikan pendengarannya, Seokjinsemakin gencar dalam ciuman itu membuat keduanya mulai terbuai dalam kenikmatan dari sebuah _french kiss._ Sesekali Taehyung mendesah tatkala Seokjinmemberi sedikit ruang untuk menghirup oksigen yang Taehyung butuhkan.

Jangan merasa iba pada seorang Min Yoongi. Jangan. Diluar sana masih banyak orang malang yang perlu dikasihani. Orang malang yang perlu dikasihani. Bukan iblis yang perlu dikasihani.

Yoongi berdecak sebal dibuatnya karena, pertama Seokjinmengabaikan perkatannya, dan kedua, mereka berciuman dengan sengaja begitu panas membuat sesuatu hal yang paling berharga bagi Yoongi sedikit terbangun.

Jemari lentiknya semakin meremas benda bermateri kaca di genggamannya yang tak berdosa itu tatkala suara decakan campuran saliva yang timbul oleh ciuman liar mereka semakin membelai indera pendengaran Yoongi.

Dan lagi Yoongi mendaratkan gelas kecil malang itu dengan kasar. Menangislah, tuan gelas. Menangislah karena Yoongi memang selalu bersikap kasar pada siapapun tanpa memandang kasta. Kecuali jika kau, si tuan gelas mampu memberikan Yoongi gunung uang favorit Yoongi barulah ia akan dengan nistanya tunduk kepadamu. Namun, suara bantingan alias rintihan si tuan gelas yang malang barusan itu ternyata sama sekali tidak mengganggu pasangan itu untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Kesal. Tak tahan. Yoongi sudah tak bisa lagi menampung level _mood_ nya untuk tetap tinggal dan duduk manis untuk sekedar menyaksikan adegan yang tentunya bisa memancing libidonya di bangku itu lagi. Kemudian Yoongi bangkit sok arogan dari kursi itu, tak lupa meletakkan beberapa lembar won sebagai bayaran untuk birnya barusan, dan pergi secepatnya dari suasana yang sungguh memuakkan itu.

Kini, Yoongi membiarkan tubuhnya terombang ambing oleh gerakan serta liukkan pengunjung yang sama bejatnya seperti Yoongi di lantai dansa di klub malam disana. Beberapa orang datang menghampirinnya hanya untuk dengan tanpa permisi menyentuh tubuh semoknya, menikmati bibir merekah dan basah milik Yoongi yang disengaja dibuat semenggoda mungkin. Yooongi membiarkan itu. Kalau boleh Tuhan menangis, Tuhan menangis sekarang. Melihat Yoongi seperi sedang mempromosikan barang dagangannya untu siapapun yang ingin mencobanya. Sadis. Yoongi bahkan tidak mengingat Tuhannya. Padahal Tuhan selalu mengingatnya.

Yoongi mencari si mesum bertarif dari yang paling mesum, kasarnya.

Memmbiarkan bagian-bagian dari tubuh indah itu secara gratis dan cuma-cuma disentuh dan diremas oleh siapapun yang mendatangi pria jalang itu. Yoongi semakin tidak waras saja. Kepalanya terasa ringan, tubuhnya seakan melayang diudara. Pikiran dan nafsunya benar-benar dikendalikan oleh pengaruh alkohol dalam minuman yang Seokjinsajikan. Bahkan ia tak sadar ada sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"ahh" satu suara terlesat dari bibir tipis itu, tak memiliki frekuensi tetap, adalah sebuah desahan.

Yoongi tentu mendesah saat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal, hangat dan menggoda itu menyapu permukaan halus di perpotongan lehernya ditambah lagi dengan beberapa gigitan yang sedikit menusuk kulit lehernya. Si mesum yang entah nomor berapa tengah mencumbu tubuhnya lagi. Yoongi sudah tak peduli orang keberapa yang tengah mencumbu tubuhnya itu, yang penting ia merasakan kenimatan itu lagi, namun sentuhan orang ini sangatlah halus namun menuntut.

Yoongi mulai menyelipkan jemari jemari lentiknya mengeksplori surai halus pemuda yang tengah mencumbunya itu, kadang meremas surai lembut itu dan membuatnya semakin berantakan sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang mengerayangi taraf libidonya. Sentuhan pemuda ini semakin lembut dan menuntut, seakan si mesum ini puas dengan tubuh yang ia permainkan. Yoongi harus tahu siapa pemilik surai lembut yang sedang ia remas tubuh kotornya ini. Dengan sedikit kasar dan kurang ajar Yoongi mencengkram surai itu dan sedikit menariknya, membuat kepala yang menempel pada perpotongan lehernya tertarik kebelakang. Oh Yoongi, sopanlah pada calon majikanmu itu hah. Pemuda itu meringis menahan sakit merasakan surainya dengan tiba-tiba ditarik membuat kepala pemuda tak dikenal itu mau tak mau menjauh dari leher menggoda milik lelaki manis kesukaanya itu.  
Yoongi mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya. Matanya sayu dan semakin sayu dibuat-buat dikala Yoongi semakin mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran yang terbakar nafsu itu. Pandangannya masih saja terlihat kabur seakan kehilangan titik fokusnya, ia melihat 2 buah bayangan identik bergerak tak tentu. Lelaki asing itu menampakkan sebuah seringaian bahaya yang ia yakin Yoongi tidak akan mengetahuinya dalam kondisi yang mabuk berat begini. Ia mengangkat lengan Yoongi dengan lihanya dan meletakkannya tepat dibelakang tengkuknya sehingga kini Yoongi tengah merangkulnya mesra. Sedangkan lengan kekar nan tegas itu si mesum lingkarkan pada pinggang ramping milik si pria jalan yang kini merangkulnya lemas, sedikit mendekapnya erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya barang seinchipun.

Adalah Yoongi bersenandung dan berdendang tak jelas ala wanita jalang lainnya ketika merasakan tubuh mungilnya diseret seseorang yang ia tak kenal samasekali itu. Perlahan irama musik khas klub malam itu sedikit menyamar, suasana berisik dan yang selalu membuat telinganya seperti berdengung kini teredam. Yoongi tidak peduli dimana ia sekarang. Yoongi tidak mau tahu, toh Yoongi akan selalu siap untuk disetubuhi oleh pria mesum selanjutnya. Asal ada tarifnnya, _sih_.

Biar ku provokasi kalian untuk berkabung atas jiwa suci Yoongi yang telah mati.

Berkabung, dimulai.

* * *

TBC or END?

Membawa cerita kecil tentang seorang manusia yang terjebak dalam kejamnya dunia, adalah bukan hal yang buruk. Yoongi memang yang terburuk dari yang terburuk. Namun itu pilihan hidupnya.

Biarlah Yoongi bersenang-senang lalu kemudian bersakit-sakit. Seperi sebuah negasi bukan?

Ini masih jelek. Dan Pendek. Serius. Aku membutuhkan komentar kalian, nafsuku untuk menulis cerita selanjutnya akan meningkat jika aku bisa mendengarkan komentar pembaca yang kumuliakan.

Berlebihan? Aku memang seperti ini

Mungkin aku tak akan berceloteh banyak hari ini.

Terima kasih


End file.
